


一脱到底

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	一脱到底

闪烁蓝色灯光的夜总会中，Arthur像是个格格不入的彪形大汉，他穿着随意的马甲和短裤，仿佛只是个路过的醉酒者。可进门的一瞬间，经理马上满脸堆笑迎了过来，清出一条道路请他走到桌边。亚特兰蒂斯公司的总裁Arthur Curry大驾光临，他可不能怠慢。  
“二楼有顶级的包间，您看......”  
“我在这里就好，”男人在舞台边一张圆形大理石桌旁坐下，“只是朋友推荐来的，随便看看而已，你去忙吧。”  
他点了杯薄荷朱莉酒，清凉的味道刺痛舌尖。这个地下俱乐部主要面对同志，花样也比他平日去的高档会所低俗不少。后方舞池中聚集着一对对初识的男人，随着乐曲相贴磨火，寻找着今夜的猎艳对象。或许是Arthur的气场过于粗野，并没有人凑过来搭讪。

原本只是正常照明的舞台突然“嘭”的一声亮起刺眼的灯光，周围响起几声欢呼和口哨，原本散在角落和舞池的男人也都聚集过来。  
“不好意思......”Arthur扭头逮住一个看上去性情温和的中年男人，“有什么活动要开始吗？”  
“你到这个地方都不知道它知名的脱衣舞秀吗？”对方露出讶异的表情。“这里有一半的人都是冲着人鱼来的。”  
“人鱼？”  
“头牌脱衣舞男的称呼，你懂的，他总是很‘湿’，汗水沾的整个人像是刚出水的海妖。”男人咧开个令人不适的笑容。

上世纪风格的快节奏舞曲响起，身着仿警卫服样式深蓝制服的男人排成一列登上狭窄的舞台。台下的男人们发出粗野的叫喊，夹杂着不堪的秽语，不少人朝上方伸手在空气中乱抓，嘴里喊着“宝贝儿”。  
Arthur也仰起头，看到正中间那个带着戏谑微笑扭动身体的男人，视线顿时被吸摄得发直了。  
无瑕到有些苍白的肤色，映着灯光的蓝色眼睛，形状完美的挺立鼻梁，淡淡挂着抹笑容的浅色嘴唇。相貌是正统的英俊与邪魅美丽的奇异结合，隐在宽沿帽子下的头发又蒙上一层神秘。制服包裹的躯体绝非瘦弱，在深谙健身之道的Arthur眼中也是不输人的健美。他在人群中盘起手臂，开始好奇这个男人脱了衣服会是什么样子。

“Let it go,let it go, you said not yet let it go. let it go, let it go, its alright~”  
轻松鼓点中，一排俊美的男人跳着简单的舞步，甚至没出现很多脱衣舞惯有的性感动作。他们伴着节奏脱下上衣，剪开的布料甩进人群被抢夺。  
“Just tell me when you think you're ready~”人鱼伸出胳膊向台下勾勾手指，还加上个媚眼，瞬间激起一片粗声叫喊。  
男人意味深长地扫视台下，歪起一边嘴角，解开腰带抖动上身，隆起的胸肌随着动作快速颤动，白皙皮肤沾染的汗水闪烁着光芒。他们的脚步右猛然停顿，缓缓拉下长裤拉链，极尽诱惑。新的音乐高潮响起时，裤子直接被完整扯下，露出内部的光裸双腿和只剩白色底裤包裹的下身。  
尖叫声中，Arthur暗暗吞咽口水，心虚地将目光从男人被紧致布料描绘出的下体上移开，转向上方，却意外和本人的视线触碰，看不清瞳色，却读出了些复杂的调笑之意。  
最终的乐曲小节中，不少人挤在台边试图抓住人鱼的脚踝，喊着“脱掉它！脱掉它！”  
男人高傲地俯瞰人群，踩着鼓点扯下了内裤，尺寸可人的下体展露无遗，沐浴在情色的粉色灯光和注视下，懒懒搭在腿间。  
Arthur的眸子在人群中暗下来，没有人注意这个魁梧男人一刹那释放出的危险气息。  
绿色钞票飞散上舞台，而男人还是那副凛然自信的模样，毫不避讳身体的裸露，就那么大剌剌直立着，没有往盖在脚背的纸币上瞥一眼。灯光瞬间关闭，所有脱衣舞男消失在黑暗中。

人群意犹未尽地围着舞台吹起口哨，张望片刻后各自散开。Arthur也在重新回到桌旁坐下，缓缓喝完那杯薄荷酒，途中打发走了几个嘻嘻哈哈凑上来大醉酩酊的男人。他微低着头，时不时环视俱乐部全场，等待着什么。  
许久后，他注意到俱乐部最深处，那个难以被暧昧红光照亮的角落圆桌旁，坐了一个男人。纯白熨烫整齐的衫配深色牛仔裤，普通到难以被注意的搭配，却也掩盖不了那头梳理细致的浅金色头发。他花了些时间才确定那就是“人鱼”，毕竟此时男人身周萦绕的氛围与刚刚在舞台上的诱惑模样截然不同，那个独酌的侧脸，隐在薄薄一层阴影中，竟有几分清冷疏离的味道。  
没怎么犹豫地，Arthur端着新点的威士忌朝对方走去。

“介意我坐在这吗？”他对着在自己接近过程中眼皮都没有抬一下的男人说。  
“人鱼”表情几乎没有变化，只是轻轻翕动嘴唇，“大多数人走到我身边前都会被保安拦下。”  
“显然我不是大多数人。”Arthur权当这是默许，自顾自在一旁坐了下来。  
男人终于看过来，水蓝色的眸子缓缓打量了Arthur一番，然后表情微笑浮动着轻轻嗤笑一声，“嗯哼，你看着像个渔夫。”  
“听上去不错。”Arthur直勾勾盯着一枚柿子种卷入对方口中。“所以，你是这里的头牌脱衣舞男，却会在工作结束后穿着一身办公室男人风格的服装坐在角落里独自思考？”  
“你也说了，这是工作。”男人又恢复了那副冷淡到几乎有些严峻的神情，“别露出那表情，我享受我的工作，这和我日常的生活模式毫无干系。这里能让一个人的本质与现象分离，就像柏拉图洞穴的墙壁。”  
“所以你不仅是位舞蹈家，还是个哲学家。”Arthur的声音带了点真实的感叹。  
这话仿佛取悦了对方，“人鱼”勾起嘴角，浅浅的笑容是寒冰与柔水的结合。  
“你也是凑过来问我陪你一夜要多少钱的人吗？很抱歉，脱衣舞是我的工作，陪睡不是。”男人把视线移开直视前方空气中的某点，“和你交谈很开心。”  
逐客令显而易见。Arthur夸张地撇撇嘴，“哦，看来你今晚是不会跟我回家了？”  
“当然不会。”  
Arthur继续微笑着观察对方片刻，也没再继续逗留，饮干杯中的酒后走进人群。他在舞池中心不在焉地轻轻摇晃，余光持续关注着角落的桌子。十几分钟后，男人起身离开，从吧台后隐匿的小门掩藏了踪影。但这没关系，Arthur清楚后门通向哪条小巷。

他轻松地找到了男人的背影，慢吞吞跟在后面，既没试图让对方注意，也没刻意掩盖脚步声。走出几百米后，对方终于停下，半仰着头长长叹了口气。  
“先生，”金发男人转过身，“你还有别的事吗？”  
“我在想......”Arthur脸上挂着暧昧的笑容走近，“既然你不打算跟我回家，会不会愿邀请我去你家？”  
“我说过了，脱衣舞是我的工作，陪睡不......”  
话音未落，他被猛然卡住脖根与锁骨交界的位置狠狠按在身后的墙上，Arthur的脸因掺杂着怒火与不解的复杂表情而扭曲了，“游戏结束了，Orm。”他低沉着嗓音粗恶地说道。  
男人拉下脸，用索然无味的眼神注视着Arthur，接着以不输于对方的力道挣开钳制，“你还真是无趣......哥哥。”  
Arthur因为这个称呼瞳孔颤抖着放大了一瞬，但紧接着恢复了之前的表情，“你是在试图惹火我吗？一言不发地消失将近一年时间，连圣诞都没回家，你知道妈妈有多担心吗？结果竟然是跑到这种地方来，跳...跳脱衣舞？让那些男人用他们最下流的想象玷污你，还为此感到洋洋得意？”他一想到Orm脱光时台下的状况就气得发抖，他的弟弟应当是从小家教良好衣着正统的形象，怎么也与这种场所联系不到一起。  
“这和你又有什么关系？你是作为什么角色来说教呢？兄长，还是前男友？”Orm后背贴在墙上抱着胳膊。  
“......都有。”  
“呵。”Orm转身就要走。  
“Orm！”Arthur皱起眉喊住弟弟，看到对方停下脚步却又变得吞吞吐吐，“如果...你离开的原因是不是......”  
“什么？”金发男人挺起胸膛，“是不是因为我们的血缘关系？Arthur，我当然知道你是我同母异父的哥哥，怎么可能不去调查一下和自己上床的男人是什么背景呢？我从一开始就知道，就像我知道你两周来都在周边打听我的消息，我知道一切，Arthur，你根本想象不到我有多少手段。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“为什么？母亲在我父亲死后不就就跟旧爱结婚，还将家族企业突兀地交手给多年未见的长子，你还问我为什么？我一步步打拼到在公司独当一面的心血，就这样莫名其妙地凭空消失了......说真的，Arthur，你真的明白该如何经营一家企业吗？我，才是真正有资格的继承人，不过如果母亲做此决定，我也无话可说，只有离开了。”  
“我不明白，Orm。”Arthur凑上前来，他们的距离就像曾经一样，若即若离的亲密。“回家吧，亚特兰蒂斯需要你。”  
“我的家族背叛了我，没有理由回去。”  
“难道我不算......你...就因为这个赌气？跑到这种地方来跳脱衣舞，扭着腰露屁股给男人看？”  
“别这么说，哥哥，这种地方，是我的工作场所，我为我的工作感到骄傲。还有，这不是赌气，我一人在外也是需要谋生的。”Orm微扬着脑袋一字一句地反驳。  
“怎么谋生？除了脱衣舞还有什么别的吗？”兄长逐渐逼近，因上身只穿了一件皮质马甲而敞露的胸膛贴上了Orm的衬衣。“这一年来，你还有比脱衣舞更过分的谋生方式吗？”  
Orm紧蹙眉头想要瞪回去的瞬间，被毫无预兆地捏住了屁股。  
“......这位客人...”

“你有想过我吗？”Arthur的声音打颤着带着沙哑，手掌则是富有目的性的在对方臀部和大腿根部游走。  
Orm当然选择挣扎，可他被突然从牛仔裤边沿伸入的手接触到皮肤，霎时绷紧身体睁大眼睛。“Arthur...别开玩笑了。”  
“怎么，怕我检查吗？”庞大的身体完全罩住了比他矮了些的Orm，粗糙的胡须磨蹭对方精心修理过的脸颊皮肤，嘴唇则贴着他的耳廓吹着气询问。Orm再次挣扎，然而Arthur这次没有允许他在力量上挑战自己的权威。某种程度来说他甚至佩服自己还能保持冷静，即使从踏入俱乐部那瞬间就开始怒火中烧，在看到Orm脱光衣服时达到了顶点，而对方竟还毫不自知地坐在一旁喝酒，他难道不清楚那个地方的男人都想对他做些什么？做自己在做的这些事。  
“你是怎么跳脱衣舞的？先脱掉上衣吗？”Arthur边说用一只胳膊卡住Orm，另一手仓促地一路扯开对方的衬衣纽扣，“我记得你一直戴着帽子，可惜了，没把你最耀眼的金发展现出来，他们会为之疯狂的。”  
衬衫被打开，略显苍白的肌肤泄露出来，因主人的紧张泛着一层汗水的光亮。Orm唇边偷跑出难抑的喘息，纵使他的精神想要反抗Arthur，身体还是禁不住为这久违的触碰颤抖。男人生了老茧的粗糙指节滑过Orm健壮的胸肌，指甲在经过夜风中挺起的乳头时暗示性地掐弄了一下。  
“放开......”Orm总是蒙着层湿润的蓝眼睛注视着对方，眸子里添了些恳求，却仍绷紧着筋肉维系被挑拨到岌岌可危的尊严。Arthur清楚对方的性子，终于在左右看看后推着Orm进了旁边一个黑暗狭窄的小巷，两人挤进砖墙之间，四周满是堆积灰尘的纸箱和垃圾桶，如果能被月光照亮，或许还能看清遍布红砖的蜘蛛网。  
金发男人的胸脯上下起伏着，勾引着Arthur低头亲吻上去，舌头舔过咸涩的薄汗，换来一阵隐忍的战栗。  
“上衣......然后是裤子。”他的嗓音哑得吓人，“你为什么不为我扭动几下？”  
Orm缓缓眯起眼睛，眉头紧蹙，淡色的嘴唇一开一合，“因为你配不上。”  
“什么意思？！”兄长的眼眸几乎要因愤怒燃起金光，他动作粗暴地扯开Orm的腰带和拉链，向下拽到对方臀部以下，而这次Orm则站得笔直好整以暇地看着Arthur。  
“该死的。”Arthur气到咬牙切齿地整个人撞上去，胸膛将Orm结结实实压在脏兮兮的墙壁上。他原本只想吓吓对方，现在却被那双蓝眸中的戏谑与嘲讽激起了好斗心，和掩藏在妒火下愈演愈烈的情欲。他故意发出跳大腿舞那样下流的喘息声，前后摆动腰部让鼓起的下体撞在Orm大腿上，如愿换来对方嫌弃右羞赧的偏头。Arthur随即亲吻上露出的那截侧颈，感受肌肉在唇下敏感地紧绷又放松。  
手掌摸进深蓝色弹性内裤，熟练地握住其中半软的阴茎。Orm发出一声低沉的哼唧后半吊子地推拒Arthur的手臂，同时高傲地昂起下颌，用一种俯瞰的眼神注视着卖力抚慰自己的兄长。  
Arthur有些讶异，面前的男人和一年前相比已然有了变化，他更加富有变通和适应性，并显然知晓如何将他人逼疯。明明已经在街道被脱到只剩底裤，表情却还自信的仿佛自己才是占据主动权的那个。你的得意还能维持多久呢？Arthur在心中悄悄询问，眼中含着笑，抽出手后向掌心吐了些唾沫，然后沿着Orm曲线完美的腰线，手指贴着那光滑的皮肤滑向紧贴墙壁的屁股。他敏锐地察觉到Orm的喉结上下滚动，这个努力伪装成放荡不羁的男人终于被触及了盔甲，内里那个自负又不安的灵魂颤抖起来。  
湿润的手指挤进臀缝摩擦，抵着收缩紧闭的穴口按揉画圈。  
Arthur轻轻顶送腰部让两人的性器挤压在一起，额头也抵上Orm的。他们鼻尖若即若离，紊乱的吐息打在彼此脸上。上次距离这么近是多久之前的事了？Arthur已记不清晰，只能看到对方舔得红润的嘴唇在微弱的月光下泛着水光。他小心翼翼地凑上去，嘴唇与Orm相距仅几毫米，却又怯怯的保持着疏离，像是在空气中描绘弟弟美好的唇形。他们这样互相折磨了片刻，Orm终于妥协地张开了嘴，舌头勾引人似的微吐一瞬又躲了进去，下一秒Arthur便深深吻住他。久违的亲吻宛如一场博弈，柔软的舌纠缠试探，时而滑向上颚挑拨，时而又缠绵着不知在谁的口腔中翻搅，唾液的黏腻水声变得无比清晰，震动耳廓，引得红潮爬上了两个人的脖子。  
“野战原来会让你更兴奋吗，Ormi？”Arthur压制的手臂不知何时变为搂着对方精壮的腰部，一瞬间他们好像还在那个热恋的时段。  
“要上就快点，别那么多废话。”Orm的语气冷淡得仿佛在给下属布置任务。  
Arthur乐呵呵地嘟囔了句遵命，游走在Orm臀部的手再次探向后穴。这次他没再在周边流连，而是直接顶入手指。  
“嗯...！”Orm闷哼一声的同时闭上了眼，下意识地逃避这个羞耻的情形。括约肌收缩着紧紧咬住Arthur的指节。他太紧，也太干了，过久未从外部触碰的部位反射性拒绝探索。可Arthur在这方面很有耐心，他在Orm挺立的鼻梁，颤抖的眼皮和优美的下巴上落下一个个轻吻，手指在高热的肠道内旋转翻搅，凭着记忆寻找凸起的腺体。  
破碎的呼吸打在Arthur耳边，有力的手臂环上曾经恋人的脖颈，双腿不自觉地打开。熟悉的酸麻舒爽暖乎乎地漫上会阴部，快感随着Arthur按压前列腺一波波爬上尾椎，皮肤也跟着战栗起来。Orm仍倔强地抿着嘴唇，只有鼻息暴露他意志的逐渐瓦解。前液沁入甬道，肠肉变得柔软湿润，温和缠绵地吮着其中的手指。  
Arthur半闭眼睛，逐步增加手指，感受着那个湿热绵软的部位慢慢为自己打开，泌出越来越多的前液，被抽插抠弄到泥泞不堪。暗巷的光线让他几乎难以看清Orm的脸，无法欣赏那副紧绷的表情被情欲侵染到脆弱又迷人。于是他开始回忆和想象，幻想Orm后穴的样子。那个布满皱褶的洞口此时正含吮着三根手指，被扩张撑开成不规则形，又在手指抽出时翕动着紧缩。每次用指腹揉碾过穴口时，都能搓得一股淡白色爱液溢出，然后洞口变会害羞一般猛地收缩。他或许不会满足于拇指的搔刮，而是把那双训练得健美的双腿掰开弯折，让浑圆的臀瓣打开，舌面舔舐那个湿漉漉的肉穴，舌尖刺入挑拨对方的极限，感受着Orm的大腿根因自己止不住的颤抖。脑内的画面让Arthur的阴茎涨得发痛，他的喉间挤出野兽般低沉的呼噜声，胯部粗鲁地与Orm摩擦，感受着对方同样炽热的勃起。  
“该死的......”Orm忍不住开了口，呻吟随着咒骂泄出，“......操。”  
“你说什么？”弟弟的脏话让Arthur觉得有些好笑，产生了恶意的逗弄心理，“这可不像你，再说一遍让我听听。”  
金发男人显然失去了耐心，他隔着裤子一把掐住Arthur的裆部，咬牙切齿地啃上对方的嘴唇，“操我，Arthur。”  
Orm沙哑好听的声音比任何催情剂都让Arthur理智模糊。他下体热得可怕，脑子里只剩把自己胀大滚烫的阴茎捅入Orm的后穴疯狂进出这一件事情。哦，天呐，可那个金发自傲的脱衣舞男显然没有意识到自己身陷险境，竟还低下头来解他的裤子，白皙的手在Arthur棕色的小腹上游走着，看上去有种渎神的乐趣。Arthur终于在阴茎被握住时彻底放弃忍耐，他手忙脚乱地扯Orm的裤子，解放出他一条腿架在自己肘弯，然后半抱着对方将龟头塞入那个开合的洞口。  
“呃啊......哈...哈...”看上去还是有些疼的，Orm紧皱眉头努力挂在Arthur身上放松，可手臂肌肉的紧张告诉对方他此时的难受。  
“老天......”深色粗长的柱身一节节埋入紧致湿热的肠道，柔软的嫩肉吸吮绞榨得Arthur灵魂都要吸出去。没等全部进入他就猴急地抽插起来，品味推开肠壁，敏感的龟头被挤压摩擦，退出时又被绵软的质感挽留的那种致命快感。  
Orm很快陷进Arthur的节奏，双唇微开，呼吸急促又破碎，夹杂着几声混杂鼻音的呻吟。Arthur爱极了他嘴唇打开的程度，总是带着种勾引。  
“舒服吗？”Arthur被洞穴紧紧吸附得不能自拔，只没命地往深处顶送，柱身摩擦碾压内壁，撞击前列腺。酥痒的电流一阵阵蹿上Orm的四肢，他开始头脑混沌视线模糊，意识中只剩那根埋在体内向上顶撞的火热柱身，和自己抵在对方腹部磨蹭的阴茎。  
“想象一下，Orm。”Arthur一边抽插一边啃咬上对方强健的脖颈，犬牙厮磨突出的锁骨，“呃...操，你在舞台上跳舞，衣服一件件脱掉，下面的男人们会看着你的胴体偷偷勃起。他们可能会把你的衣服带回家，蒙在脸上嗅着你的气息撸管，设想在这种肮脏的小巷狠狠地操弄你的后穴。可只有我，Orm，只有我能实践这些下流的思想，只有我能占有你的身体，亲吻你的脖子，握住你的阴茎，让你含着泪留着口水为我打开双腿，这是不是很棒？”  
Orm的肛口因对方的话语不自觉收紧了，夹得Arthur喘息变得愈发粗重。  
“呵...你有什么可得意的？我是唯一一个能让你穿越大半个美国，找遍大街小巷，走入阴暗的俱乐部的人......嘶——你是不是...啊...也看着我，在台下偷偷勃起了？”Orm不服输地怼了回去，即使他的腰部已经摇摆着迎合撞击，挂在Arthur臂弯的大腿已经酸软不堪。  
“我是不是勃起，你还不清楚吗？”Arthur轻笑着说完，就掐住对方的腰际，快速地震动臀部，阴茎像发动的马达一般疯狂在肠道内抽动，急骤的快感让Orm只能大张着嘴急促抽气，连呻吟都发不出来。  
“呃啊——！”小幅度极速抽插着满足了Orm一会后，Arthur终于将阴茎完全埋进去，囊袋结实地拍在对方湿黏的臀肉上，然后以自己喜欢的节奏缓慢又深入地顶送起来。  
“Arthur... Arthur......”Orm发出黏腻的呼唤，他紧锁的眉头逐渐舒展，变成一个求助的表情，手掌贴着Arthur的颈侧来回抚摸。久违的，Arthur从他的眼睛中读出了爱意。正准备低头给那个迷茫的男人一个深吻，不远处的脚步声却打断了此时的温情。  
两个酒醉的男人勾肩搭背地从巷口的马路经过，他们的身形被路灯投下黑影，刺耳的笑声钻进旁边的暗想中回荡。  
Arthur俯身盖住Orm的躯体，绷紧背脊注视着小巷尽头。男人停在路灯下，不知是不是看到了这边交叠的二人。交媾中的Orm沉默着紧张起来，他的自尊心占了上风，如果此时被人发现骄傲的脱衣舞头牌正被这个彪形大汉按住墙上操，日后是别想在这个街道混了。后穴因强烈的恐惧绞紧，咬得Arthur险些呻吟出声。他关注着街道的动静，忍不住缓缓动作，插得Orm开始剧烈颤抖，搂抱住他的手臂都哆嗦得像是随时会掉下去。过了半分钟后，其中一个人突然弯下腰吐在路灯旁，之后变被另一个人踉踉跄跄搀扶着离开了。  
“他们走了。”Arthur吻吻Orm汗湿的额头，把他被顶得凌乱的金发抿到耳后，接着又重新摇摆身体。这个姿势一定很累，Orm已经顾不上衬衫会不会弄脏，虚软地靠在砖墙上承受着抽插操弄。Arthur握住他一侧的胸部，真的是握住，他的Orm有着最为美好的胸肌，又韧又软，稍稍用力甚至能像女性的乳房一般晃动起来。他看着Orm跳舞时就想揉这对颤动的胸部了，想含住淡褐色的乳头，吸得它挺立泛红，咬得Orm呻吟不止。  
茎身一次次裹着液体抽出又插入，操得四周的穴肉红肿黏滑，沾了前液的囊袋拍在臀肉上，淫靡的交合声在暗巷中扩散。两人的喘息逐渐重叠成一体，化为唇舌交缠中的含糊轻吟。  
肉壁开始有节律地抽搐，Arthur含着Orm的上唇，握住他早就点滴沁出体液的阴茎撸动。Orm的呻吟顿时拔高了，调子无法控制地宛转，却还抚摸着Arthur的前胸，探进他的皮衣中掐揉他的乳头。  
“操，宝贝......”  
野兽般的性交越来越快越来越激烈，夜风都仿佛被二人的体温点着，炙热凝重。  
“哦，该死，我要射了，宝贝儿！”Arthur几乎是喊出来，而半悬空的Orm已经无力回应，小小闷哼一声后就到了高潮，半透明的精液喷在他肌肉分明的腹部和泛红的前胸。此时的肠壁该是吸绞得最舒服的，但Arthur还是抓住理智拔了出来，快速撸动阴茎后射在Orm身上。

“哈...哈...呼......”Orm的胸膛剧烈起伏着，视线却移开，脸也偏到一侧避开了Arthur的亲吻。他弯下腰将裤子拉起系好，穿上铠甲重新变回那个戒备重重的人鱼。  
Arthur叹了口气，他不明白Orm为何总是要他左右为难。自己想要爱他，可Orm总是会在错误的时间点表现得像个自负的混蛋。  
“Orm，”再一次的，他叹了口气，“跟我回家吧。不论是公司的问题也好，我们关系的问题也好......妈妈很想你，我也很想你。别再从我们身边走开了。”  
“是你...先试图脱身的。”  
Orm低着头，闷沉的声音让Arthur疑惑地皱眉。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“你先从我身边走开的。”Orm仰起头，他直直盯着Arthur的双眼，脸上的肌肉因内心压抑的感情而轻微抖动，“在知道我们是同母兄弟后，你选择放弃我们的感情，不是吗？”  
“什......”声音戛然而止，Arthur的眼睛渐渐瞪大，“这是你离开的原因吗？因为我当时疏远了？”  
“看来你的脑子只有射完精才会转动。”Orm没好气地撂下这句话，活动了几下大腿就准备走出巷子。  
“嘿，Orm！”男人追上去抓住弟弟的胳膊，“听着，我很抱歉...我当时确实有些迷茫，不知道该如何面对我们的关系。”  
Orm转过身眼神严峻地看着他。  
“但是后来我想通了，血缘不该是我们情感的障碍，可等那时，你已经离开了。我很抱歉......拜托了，Ormi，回来吧。”  
情人间亲密的称呼让Orm的身体逐渐放松，他沉默许久之后摇摇头，“我不能跟你回去，那个地方已经不属于我了。可这里，Arthur，这里我能得到我想要的关注，我会站在视线的中心。或许你不相信，可我享受这样的生活。我会留在这，母亲那里，我自然会去拜访他。至于你我......我想还需要时间去探索。”  
手臂从Arthur手中脱出，Orm站在那，更加独立更加自由。  
“我明白了。”Arthur温和地笑了，“我还会拜访的，人鱼。下次，请允许我往你的内裤里塞钞票。”  
Orm后退着走到路灯下，紧盯着Arthur，缓缓勾起了嘴角。

 

END


End file.
